The Fall of Robbie
by TitanWolf
Summary: Summer's finally over and with it Fall creeps in. Robbie has grown angrier and angrier with each passing day until he finally decides everyone in town is to blame. Everyone is on his list.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Robbie**

 **Chapter 1**

A hard rain fell in sheet down onto Gravity Falls as the wind ripped the dying leaves from the trees. Summer had finally left, and fall was in full swing. Robbie zoned out as the teacher droned on and on about physics and other boring shit. Looking down at his desk his eyes moved over the vast mess of drawings he'd scribbled on his desk with his pencil. A noose in the corner, knives across the bottom, and a flock of bats ripping that little shit Dipper smack dab in the middle. He'd started the drawing the first day of school, and had only finished the first bat chewing on the toddler's guts when Thompson looked over and told the teacher.

* * *

He'd spent the rest of the day sitting in the guidance counselor's office, he'd scowled at the happy sappy posters hanging all over the walls as the fat bitch kept rambling on. "Tell me Robbie, why did you draw that?" she asked, the first question in 2 fucking hours!

He grit his teeth. "I don't know," he said, his voice oozing hate and anger.

She nodded, and began twiddling her thumbs, signaling he should continue.

He grumbled. "I just drew it because-" he began to try and psychically choke the cunt, but nothing happened. "-I'm angry all the time."

"Why do you think that is Robbie?" she asked, reaching across her desk she pushed a bowl of butt scotch candy toward him. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking one and popping it in his mouth.

"My parents are fighting," his parents were doing no such thing, they were both blissfully happy as always, and that made him even madder. "I don't know who to turn to so I lash out with my drawings."

The counselor looked down at a clipboard on her desk and began to write something. Licking his lips Robbie imagined leaping the desk and driving a pen into each of her eyes, before beating her brains out with a paperweight.

"Well looks like your free to go," she said, handing him a slip. "Take the rest of the day off and have a nice day."

He took the slip, and mumbled a few words before leaving.

* * *

That was a month ago, now his masterpiece was finished. In the time between Robbie had grown more and more angry, this was different, more intense. He felt like everyone was against him, judging him, laughing at him. Clenching his hands tightly, Robbie began to furiously scribble over his desk before he began to stab at the drawing of Dipper harder and harder until his pencil, already severely damaged, snapped. Taking several deep breaths Robbie felt eyes upon him.

He glanced around to see everyone staring at him. The teacher coughed nervously. "May I go to the bathroom?"

Walking down the hall Robbie began to punch the air as he began to imagine all those idiots laughing at him after he left the room. He'd show them, he- Robbie turned the corner to see Thompson run inside the bathroom. A voice in his head began to whisper, and Robbie began to smile.

Heading inside Robbie peeked around the corner to see Thompson zipping his fly up. Walking up behind him quietly, he waited for Thompson to turn around. He smirked at the teen jumped when he saw Robbie. "Oh, Hey Robbie," he said, taking a step back. "You scared me for a second there."

"It'll be longer than a second" he replied. Reaching out suddenly, Robbie seized the other teen by the front of his shirt, spun him around, and with one hand locked in his short brown hair, began to beat Thompson's face against the wall. After the first three time Thompson's body began to slowly go limp as a growing splatter of blood grew on the cracked tile wall. With one final shove Robbie let go and let Thompson fall to the floor. The other boys nose was smashed in and several of his teeth were broken and splintered. One of his eyes was swollen completely shut. Blood covered his face and shirt. "Look at you, you're a mess. Let me help you get cleaned up."

Kicking open the stall, Robbie dragged Thompson behind him by the hair. Lifting the toilet seat he shoved the battered teen's head into the dirty water and held it there for several long seconds before pulling it out. Thompson gasped for breath, and feebly grabbed at Robbie's hands around his neck. "Why?"

Robbie smiled. "Cause I can." shoving his victim's head back into the toilet Robbie waited before pulling him out, and dragging him to the sinks. Lifting Thompson up onto his weak and shaky feet, Robbie slammed his face against the mirror several times in quick, brutal succession, before glass shards began to snap off and bury themselves into Thompson's face.

Dropping the bleeding teen onto the splattered linoleum, Robbie picked up a large shard of glass, and straddled Thompson, pinning his arms to the floor. "Look at me! Look at me!" he shouted. Thompson opened his remaining eye slowly, as tears began to stream down his face as the pain finally began to set in. Robbie smiled as he reached down and squeezed Thompson's swollen eye between his thumb and pointer finger. Forcing the bruised eye open he saw that it was completely red from all the broken blood vessels. "Watch this."

Holding the glass shard like a surgeon's scalpel Robbie slowly drove the tip into Thompson's eye and sliced vertically down. The teen writhed and tried to knocked Robbie off but; he was already too weak from the beating to do anything. Squeezing hard Robbie slid the shard down under the ruined eye and, with a flick of his wrist, popped it out. Blood and a yellow fluid ran out onto his hand. Letting the eye go he left it rest on Thompson's cheek before moving onto the other one.

Robbie smiled and jammed the glass down into Thompson's eye as far as it would go. When the teen began to scream Robbie reached into his gaping mouth and caught his tongue. Grabbing another shard of glass lying nearby, Robbie used it to saw and cut until Thompson's tongue finally came out. Tossing it aside Robbie watched as Thompson's screams turned into strangled gurgles as his mouth filled with blood and he began to drown.

 **end chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall of Robbie**

 **Chapter 2**

Wendy felt a creeping sense of shock slowly slide to the front of her mind as she watched the paramedics load the sheeted gurney that carried Thompson, or, what USED to be Thompson in the back of the ambulance. Behind her, Lee and Nate were surprisingly silent for once, both seemed to be lost in their own little worlds. Tambry was crying and clinging to Robbie, a first since Wendy had never really seen Tambry cry at all. Robbie looked bored, almost detached from everything around him.

"I can't believe it, Thompson…." she started to say, but her voice failed her as the full weight of their friend/gopher/punching bag was dead, and she finally let the cool facade go and broke down and began to cry.

After several long minutes of silence broken only by the two crying girls someone finally said something.

"What do we do?" Lee said. "Should we do something to make ourselves feel better?"

"Like what stupid?" Wendy asked, turning to look at him. "What could we possibly do to make ourselves feel better? Thompson's dead you dumbass!"

Nate reached out and tried to put his hand on Wendy's shoulder, but; she moved away from him. "Take it easy Wendy, calm down," he said, taking a step towards her, only to be shoved backwards into Lee, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Fuck both of you!" she exclaimed, before turning and running off towards the woods.

* * *

Dipper flipped through the pages of his journal, stopping every so often to add or change something. He jumped when the sudden slamming of the front door startled him. Marking his place, Dipper left the journal on his bed and made his way downstairs to find Wendy stretched over the recliner, and more surprising, her crying into the armrest. "Wendy, you ok?" he asked, as he went up and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up to reveal red, swollen eyes. "Dipper….. Its-" she fell back into more sobbing. Leaving Wendy to cry, Dipper went into the kitchen, and returned with several paper towels.

"Here Wendy," he said, holding them out. The redhead sat up, took the paper towels, and blew her nose loudly, and held them back out to Dipper. "No, you keep it."

Wendy nodded. "Thanks Dipper, I needed that," she said, moving over to give him room to sit down.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you cry so much, or at all," he said.

Wendy looked at him, took a deep breath, and started. "Today at school… someone murdered Thompson," she said, not looking at Dipper. "They butchered him in one of the bathrooms."

"Oh my god…" Dipper muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. He remembered that Thompson was that guy Wendy and all her friends hung out with and teased mercilessly.

"I just… who could do something like that to Thompson?" Wendy asked, as she leaned over onto Dipper.

The sudden added weight caused Dipper to fall over onto the armrest. "I… I don't know Wendy," he replied, as a thought of Bill Cipher flashed through his mind. Reluctantly Dipper slid off the chair. "Excuse me for a minute Wendy I have to go to the bathroom."

Running up the stairs, Dipper retrieved his journal and flipped to Bill's entry. "Could Thompson have made a deal with Bill? For what? And why would Bill do that to him?" he muttered, grabbing his black light and checking the pages for anything hidden. "I have to find out, for Wendy."

* * *

Later that night Robbie sat on his bed and stared at the collage of pictures he'd stapled to his wall over the past few months. All the people of Gravity Falls were there, Thompson's had a large black X scribbled on it. The angry teen scanned over the rest, several of the new one were on the edge of the hate list, the one Robbie hated the most were in the center; Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy.

Dipper for ruining any chance he had at getting Wendy back, Mabel for just being Dipper's sister, and Wendy for leaving him in so much pain that ate and ate at him night and day. Today it had stopped for a little while. When Thompson finally stopped twitching, Robbie felt the pain vanish.

"If that's what it takes, then that's what I'll do," he muttered. Grabbing a dart lying nearby he threw it without aiming, and smiled when he saw who it hit.

* * *

Toby Determined groaned as a shockwave of pain shot through his skull. His mouth felt swollen, when he moved his tongue he found a rag stuffed into his mouth, and duck tape over his mouth. Opened his eyes, the would-be reporter shut them against the glare of a light shining above him. Something warm began to creep down his forehead, his eyes widened when he saw blood, his blood.

He struggled to move, only to find his hands and feet tied to a chair, a cold sweat made him shiver, and realize he was down to just his underwear. Heavy Metal began to blast loudly all around him. Glancing around fearfully, Toby felt his heart began to hammer in his chest when some stepped into the halo of light. Their face was hidden inside a black hooded sweatshirt.

They held up a ball-peen hammer in one hand, and before Toby's mind could catch up, the hammer came down and smashed into the second joint of his index finger with a sickening crack. The would be reporter howled in muffled pain as his captor began to do the same with the rest of his fingers, only alternating the joint they smashed. When they finished with his right hand, they moved on to the right.

Instead of smashing them with the hammer like the others, they took each one and snapped them sideways slowly. Toby began to sob as the figure stepped back into the darkness. His assailant returned after several minutes carrying a bucket. They dumped it over Toby's head, revealing it to be ice cold water. They vanished into the darkness and returned to dump more water over Toby's shivering form several more times until a sizeable pool of water was a around him.

Standing at the edge of the puddle, his captor reached into their hoodie and pulled out a taser. Toby's eyes widened as he watched the figure turn the power switch to the highest setting before turning it on. The electricity flashed and crackled as his captor reached up to pull their hood down. His eyes widened in horror and shock to see the crazed smiling face of Robbie just before the taser was tossed into the water. Immediately Toby began to convulse and jerk at the volts of electricity shot up through his body. blood vessels in his eyes began to burst and slowly cook his eyes.

 _'Please, just let it end!'_ he thought, seconds before his heart exploded. Toby jerked once, and then was still as Robbie looked on, and smiled.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall of Robbie**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ok Durland, we gotta get in, look for clues, and catch the killer all before the State Troopers get into town tomorrow," Blubs looked at the burned remnants of what was once the tiny house of Toby Determined. The house caught fire the night before, and by the time the fire department finally extinguished the blaze all that remained of the would-be reporter was a blacked skeleton sitting on a chair. "I don't think it was an accident, if it was the State boys wouldn't get involved."

"What makes you think it wasn't an accident?" Durland asked, looking at the destroyed home. "The Coroner said it was."

Blubs shook his head and pulled up his belt. "Toby's fingers were all broken, how did that happen?"

Durland felt his head beginning to hurt. "He fell down?"

"Someone else broke them," Normally, Blubs would play along with his deputy but; with another death only 2 days apart from the first, he had to do his duty. "Come on, lets take a look."

walking up towards the black husk the two pulled their flashlights and turned them on, sweeping back and forth.

Stepping under the police tape, the two entered the scene and slowly swept the room with their flashlights.

"It's a mess ain't it Sheriff?" Durland asked, looking over to where the Sheriff knelt, looking at something on the floor.

"You got that right," he replied, without looking up from the vague impression of footprints.

* * *

Robbie kept looking down at his burger and fries in silence as the others continued to talk. He, Tambry, Nate, and Lee were eating a late dinner in Greasy's the others were apparently starving after doing nothing all day. Wendy was AWOL somewhere and they didn't feel like looking for her.

"Did you hear about Toby Determined?" Nate said. Robbie didn't look up, his eyes shifted over to look at the others.

"His house burned down," Lee added. "But I heard it wasn't an accident."

Robbie felt the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

"You think he was murdered?" Tambry asked, as she slid her hand over and squeezed Robbie's thigh. "Like Thompson?"

Nate glanced around, before leaning forward. "Yeah, I do," he whispered. "I think we should do something about it."

Robbie's hand clenched into a fish underneath the table until his knuckles went white.

Nate continued. "Let's go find Wendy and get to snooping around," he said, jumping up. He and Lee ran out, followed by Tambry at a more slow pace, after paying, Robbie followed.

* * *

"Walking in the woods walking in the woods" Mabel sang as she skipped and jumped around as she made her way through the forest towards town. "Pretty sure I'm lost, but I'm-" her foot caught on something, sending the girl face first onto the ground. "-ow"

Sitting up, Mabel gingerly rubbed her nose, she froze when she looked to see what she tripped over. A head lay nestled in the weeds. She didn't need to look closer to see that it was Lee with a look of pure horror on his face. Standing up she backed away, and as she turned to run something warm dripped down onto her head. Looking up she felt her bladder release at the sight of Nate crucified to a tree upside down, his chest and stomach sliced open, allowing his guts to be picked at by the birds.

"Its not real its not real its-" she turned around and screamed when Tambry, completely split down the middle from the top of her head almost all the way down to her belly button fell over from where she's been propped up, fell down onto Mabel. The feeling of blood slowly soaking into her sweater and the sight of Tambry's glazed, dead eyes staring into Mabel's own finally made Mabel snap.

* * *

Dipper was fixing himself a sandwich when a shrill scream cut through the air. "Bill!?" running from the table Dipper grabbed his journal from where it sat on the counter and ran for the door. Slamming it open he felt his body freeze up and the journal slip from nerveless fingers as he saw Mabel slowly walking towards the Mystery Shack. Her sweater was completely soaked with blood, droplets of it were also all over her face. Her eyes were wide and blank as she slowly took step after step. Her hair had completely turned white, and it looked like their were pieces of grey matter in it. He didn't notice Wendy's sobbing until he saw what his sister had cradled in her arms.

Lee's head.

* * *

Robbie sat in his room, aimlessly picking his guitar as he thought about what had happened. They were his friends, but they had gotten too close, and that was bad. If he felt anything for what he had done he didn't show on his face.

Soon, he would be finished, only a few more and it would end.

A bright light began to fill the room as a black, and shapeless portal appeared on the far wall. Robbie sat his guitar down on the floor and watched as a huge black eye appeared followed by a yellow triangle. A flash of white light blinded Robbie and when it cleared he saw a yellow triangle with tiny black limbs and a top hat floating next to him. "Hey there Big-Nose, names Bill Cipher" the triangle said, holding out a hand, Robbie only looked at it. "Haha! I got to say I like your work over the past week, very bloody and brutal. Just how I like it!"

"Who are you?" Robbie asked, he was strangely calm about what was happening, he knew he should be freaked out but instead there was nothing ticking inside his head.

Bill took off his hat and bowed. "I am the guy who turned off all your emotions, well almost all of them," he replied. "You see, I wanted an emotionless lackey to rid me of Pine Tree and get me those journals. The trick was to find someone who hated him so it would be easier to influence to do my bidding, unfortunately for me my first choice is still locked up. So in came you!"

"You turned off my emotions?" Robbie asked.

Bill floated over to the window and looked out. "Oh yeah, all it took was me going into your mind and closing the door to your emotions. Funny thing is that you deviated from the program and started going nutso on the town, and I am pretty impressed you haven't been caught yet to say the least." the triangle looked at Robbie. "So, here's the deal Slashy, you take out a few more little pesky problems along with Pine Tree an i'll do something for you."

"Such as?"

"I'll give you the greatest prize in the universe," he said, holding out his hand which erupted in blue flames.

Robbie looked at it, and grabbed and shook it.

"A deal it is!" Bill said, snapping his fingers and causing another portal to open. "Though you will need help, and I know just the maniacs to give it to you!"

Two figures stepped through the portal, and Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he asked. They were Dipper and Mabel, only they seemed different somehow. Both were dressed in matching blue suits and green bolo ties. Their hair which was usually messy and fluffy, respectively, was slicked back and French braided.

"It appears our friend doesn't truly understand who we are dear sister,"

"I do believe your correct sweet brother of mine,"

Bill waved his hand. "Say hello to Dipper and Mabel Gleeful!" Bill exclaimed, as he began to cackle.

Robbie looked at the two, and smiled. They would do perfectly.

 **END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
